Daddy's Here
by OtherLuces
Summary: After his loss against Cena on the post-Mania Raw, Ambrose is irate and storms out of the building. Later that night, he shows up at William Regal's hotel room, needing comfort from his Daddy. Ambregal slash, DD/lb kink.


**I thought of this last night after watching Raw (yes I'm late) and seeing an Ambregal tumblr post. This was thrown together rather quickly, so there might be some errors. I've never written any sort of DD kink fic, so please bear with me!**

* * *

As he watched the screen in gorilla, he just had a feeling. The facial tics, the spastic mannerisms... He could feel the ever growing frustration inside of Dean. Sure to the average person, he didn't look any different than normal. His style of wrestling was a chaotic brawling sort of thing, but Regal could see the subtle differences. This was not the wrestling of a man who was currently in control of his emotions. Ambrose was always in control of everything he did, except when something was gnawing at him. He was typically a laid back man, so if something was actually getting to him, Regal knew it was serious.

His suspicions were confirmed as soon as the ref counted to three and the announcer declared Cena the winner. The boy looked utterly defeated. He'd gone out to answer the open challenge on a whim, standing up from his seat backstage and marching out with a sense of purpose. He'd been having trouble getting wins lately, and after his loss at Mania, he had been feeling particularly irritable.

Regal shook his head as he watched his protégé walk to the back. Sure, Dean had accepted the friendly hand slap of Cena like everything was okay, but Regal knew him better than that. Dean burst through the curtain, muttering obscenities under his breath. He paced around, tugging on his hair, his head aimed at the floor.

One of the other wrestlers approached him and put their hand on his back in an attempt to console him. Regal frowned, knowing that it was a bad idea right now.

"Fuck off!" Ambrose yelled, spinning around and shoving the guy in the chest.

He turned on his heel and stomped away, out of sight. Regal knew what to expect later that evening. It happened every time he got like this, like clockwork.

* * *

Regal relaxed in the armchair that decorated his hotel room, reading a book. It wasn't a particularly interesting one, but it was something to pass the time. He was still dressed in his suit as it was going to be expected. He glanced at the microwave clock: 1:24 am. He usually didn't take this long to come around.

Regal felt his body relax when there was finally a knock at the door. Upon opening it, he was greeted by bloodshot eyes and messy hair. Oh dear, he looked particularly rough. Perhaps it had been worse than he'd previously thought.

Without saying a word, Regal stepped aside and let Dean inside. He scanned the boy's body as he walked into the room. His clothes were wrinkled and dirty. It looked like there were some holes in his tank top. He clearly did not change out of his ring gear after he stormed off earlier. It didn't surprise William in the least. He had no idea where Dean had been or what he'd been doing for the last 3 to 4 hours, nor did he really care. It wasn't his business. This moment right here, this was his business.

He closed the door behind him and quietly returned to the armchair. Dean was standing still…or as still as the he could stand…wringing his hands on the hem of his top. William noticed there was dirt around his fingernails. The dear boy was definitely in dire need of a bath.

Dean kept his eyes close to the ground, barely looking at the man in front of him. He shifted his weight from side to side and mumbled something softly.

"Did you say something, dear boy?" Regal asked.

"I…I nnn…" His voice trailed off incoherently.

"Dean, use your words. You know how I dislike it when you mumble."

"I need you," he finally responded.

"You need me…? Yes?"

"I need you, Daddy. I need you to comfort me."

William could see the bright red color spreading through his cheeks. Seeing the sweet embarrassment in him was remarkably endearing and Regal had never been able to say no.

"Come here," he instructed, opening up his arms to greet his dear boy.

Dean sat down on Regal's knee and leaned back against his chest, trying to become as small as possible and get swallowed whole by his Daddy's embrace.

"You've been feeling upset lately, haven't you?" William asked.

Dean put his fingers in his mouth and nodded.

"Those losses have been tough. Tell me what they make you feel, sweet boy."

"Like I'm a sucky wrestler. Like I'm not going anywhere."

William gently stroked Dean's hair as he consoled him.

"You listen to Daddy. You are a wonderful wrestler. You are going to reach the top at your own pace. That was brave of you for going out there to fight Mr. Cena. I know you wanted to prove your worth to yourself and everyone else. You may have lost, but I was so proud of you. I'm still proud of you, and I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy. And thanks. I'm feeling better now."

"Okay then, let's get you in the bath. You have made quite the mess of yourself, young man."

"No!" William's eyes widened in surprise that Dean would disobey him right now. Dean seemed to be surprised himself. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I mean…I need you to do one thing for me first, then I'll be good and take a bath."

"And what is that?"

Dean grasped at William's tie and tugged on it, leading Regal to lean down to listen.

"I need you to make me feel good."

William looked a bit concerned. "Are you sure you can handle it right now?"

Dean nodded, and for the first time all day, William saw him smile.

"Okay, but it has to be quick. It's late and you need to get to bed straight away after your bath."

"I promise, Daddy."

William wrapped one arm snuggly around Dean's waist while he used his other hand to unbutton the boy's jeans. He managed to pull the pants down to the middle of Dean's thighs and pull his already had cock out of his boxer briefs.

"You're quite the naughty boy, aren't you?"

Dean nodded sheepishly before he inhaled sharply as William slowly rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock. William wrapped his hand around his boy's length and began to stroke up and down. He nuzzled his face into Dean's shoulder, gradually speeding up his hand as Dean's noises got louder. William tightened his grip and his fingers became slippery as more precum leaked out of his cock. Dean dug his fingers into his Daddy's thigh, his sign that he was close to the edge.

"It's okay. Let it all go. You're safe, I've got you."

Dean cried out as he came all over Regal's hand, squirming around in his lap.

William helped Dean stand up and pulled his jeans down the rest of the way, holding his waist as Dean stepped out of them completely. Regal stood up and moved around to face him before leaning in and kissing his boy on the forehead.

"Go take off the rest of your clothes and wipe up while I go draw you that bath. And don't worry, I always keep your favorite rubber ducky in my suitcase, just in case."

* * *

William leaned against the headboard and sighed as he stroked Dean's hair. Watching him sleep was his favorite part. He knew that in the morning, they'd both go back to being simply colleagues and friends, but he wanted to cherish these moments while they lasted.

"I do love you, my boy," he whispered.


End file.
